gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crystal Maze
The Crystal Maze is a new adventure game show based on the long running British series, set in "The Crystal Maze". The Crystal Maze is divided up into four different "zones" set in various periods of time and space. A family team of contestants take part in a series of challenges in order to win "time crystals". Each crystal gives the team five seconds of time inside "The Crystal Dome", the centerpiece of the maze where the contestants take part in their final challenge for $25,000. Gameplay Each team that competes on this show has to undertake a series of challenges (referred to as games) within four different themed "zones" within the Maze (Futuristic, Aztec, Medieval, Industrial), each consisting of six game rooms, referred to as "cells". Teams begin at a pre-determined zone, and first must complete a simple challenge together to enter the Maze, whereupon they compete in eight games (two in each zone), amassing as many time crystals as they can before completing their last zone and travelling to the large "Crystal Dome" at the center of the maze to meet their final challenge. For each game, a member of the team is chosen by the team's leader, who can volunteer themselves if they wish. Upon entering a game's cell, the goal of the puzzle is usually determined by a clear written message or by cryptic clues. The rest of the team watches their teammate's progress either through a cell's windows or via monitors, and may give advice to the contestant unless advised against doing so. The host will serve reminders of the time limit and of any special rules, and generally will not give hints unless the contestant is struggling badly. Types of Games Each game falls under one of four categories: * Physical – These are aimed at testing a contestants strength, agility and stamina, and can range from climbing over, between and around obstacles, to lifting, using, cranking, or manipulating objects with their hands, arms and feet. * Skill – These are aimed at testing a contestant's dexterity and accuracy, and can include target-shooting, skillful timing tests, and careful miniature vehicle driving. * Mental – These are aimed at testing a contestant's mental and memory skills, and can range from simple brainteasers, to acute memory and 2D/3D puzzles. * Mystery – These are aimed at a contestant's overall ability to solve a puzzle, and range from treasure hunts, to solving mazes and searching a cell for clues to the location of the crystal. A principal risk is that of being locked within a game's cell. If a contestant is locked in, they are unable to take any further part in proceedings unless they are released by their team. A locked-in contestant may be absent for the remainder of the episode, and thus increase the difficulty for the team completing the final challenge. If the team's captain is locked in, the vice-captain takes over. A locked-in contestant may be released at any time by the team's leader in exchange for a time crystal. How to Get Locked In There are two ways a lock-in can occur in the Maze: * Exceeding the time limit – Each game is usually set within one of three time limits – 2 minutes, 2 and a half minutes, and 3 minutes. While contestants may usually leave the cell whenever they wish, staying within a cell beyond the allotted time will cause them to be locked-in. * Automatic Lock-In – In a number of games, contestants may be locked-in if they breach a game's special rules or restrictions, irrespective of their progress in obtaining the crystal. For some games, a rule strictly forbids the contestant from making contact with the floor, while other games follow a "three-strikes" rule, in which a contestant will be allowed a maximum of two errors. An example of the latter is making contact with a restricted part of the game's puzzle. The Crystal Dome Once the team arrives at the Dome, they are told about how much time that they have to complete the final challenge, based on the number of crystals they have brought with them. At this point, the team enter the Dome, and upon the challenge beginning, they must collect as many gold (foil) tokens as they can and deposit them into a container along a wall of the Dome, while avoiding any silver tokens mixed in with them; these are blown about by fans beneath the floor of the Dome. Once time is up, the fans are switched off and no more tokens can be deposited into the container; a slot is opened during the challenge, which closes up when the time is up. Once the team is outside the dome, they, along with any members who were not present for the final challenge, are given the tally of their efforts by the host. Every silver token collected deducts from the number of gold tokens collected. The team earns $100 for each gold token, but if the team can accumulate a total of 100 gold tokens or more after deduction of any silvers they collected, the team wins $25,000. Videos Nickelodeon's The Crystal Maze Preview The Crystal Maze ��‍♀️ Full Episode of New Game Show! Nick Link Official Site Category:Action & Adventure Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:British Formats Category:Family Game Category:2020 premieres